


Who They Were and Who They Became

by Oceani



Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Implied Mindbreak, Insanity, Weird POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceani/pseuds/Oceani
Summary: What if the team never got saved from some horrible villains and they went insane. This is a little poem from the perspective of one of their mentors.





	Who They Were and Who They Became

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work please be gentle I cry really easily. But let me know if there are any glaring mistakes.

You asked me too tell you about them  
While around us the world burned  
‘They were going too change the world’  
I never got too truly tell you who they were  
Now I never can  
So I’ll write instead  
Their hearts were huge and their minds sharp  
They were unbreakable  
Or so we thought…

Blue was agile in body and mind  
A hacker and acrobat like no other  
Powerless and yet the most powerful of all  
Now he’s just a Renegade

Red was fast and loyal to the last  
His heart was the only thing bigger than his stomach  
His stubbornness only out weighed by his kind heart  
Now all fear his Pulse

Clone, made not born  
Chose too fight for good, a true hero and friend  
Hurt and shunned for so long, he stayed strong  
Now he will put you in a Krypt

Green, little sister  
Bright, cheerful, constant she spread joy  
Even when she only wanted too cry  
Now she is a constant Shifter

Goddess her heart was as true as her aim  
She never wavered in her conviction  
Her blood would always haunt her, but she was good  
Now she never misses the chance too use her Bow

Ghost, a lost boy from a dead town  
Beaten and broken down, his heart remained pure  
He fought so hard against his fate  
But he was shattered at last  
Now he is only a Remnant

Aqua, the loved leader  
He led with honour and humility  
Loyal so long protecting his team  
He was a life preserver keeping others afloat  
Now he wants you too drown in his Riptide

They stood strong against injustice for so long  
They were bound to crumble  
Despite their strength they were children  
We should have been there or seen the signs  
Because at the end of the day they were still just kids  
I knew them all, they were  
YOUNG JUSTICE

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.


End file.
